Confusing
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Why were things so complicated? She liked him, she really, really liked him, but she was afraid that if she asked him out, it would just ruin their friendship and make things awkward if he said no. On the other hand, if he said yes... "Christina, snap out of it." She muttered to herself./ a fluffy one-shot of Christina's feelings for Will and their first kiss.


**So yesterday I saw Insurgent with my best friend, BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton and then I went to her house and slept over and it was super fun. Anyway, she gave me this amazing story idea so I took it upon myself to write it. Okay, that sounded dramatic. This is dedicated to her and sorry for any inaccuracies because it's been a while since I last reread Divergent. **

* * *

"Hey, Christina, are you, uh, doing anything?" Will asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Christina replied. "I-I'm listening."

"I'm kind of bored and I can't find Tris anywhere... Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

_A walk,_ Christina thought. _Really, Will_. But she said, "Sure, just let me grab a jacket really quick."

"Okay, I'll just... I'll just wait out here." The former Erudite stepped out of the dorm and Christina sighed. Why were things so complicated? She liked him, she really, really liked him, but she was afraid that if she asked him out, it would just ruin their friendship and make things awkward if he said no. On the other hand, if he said yes...

"Christina, snap out of it." She muttered to herself. If she and Will started dating and somehow broke up... Well, that would make things way more awkward than they needed to be. Should she tell him about her feelings? The Candor side of her said no, but Christina wasn't Candor anymore. Ugh, why did her love life have to be so confusing?

Christina finally opened a drawer and located her jacket, then she pulled it on. Before she walked out, she looked in the mirror and frantically tried to make her hair look decent.

"You look fine," a voice piped up. She whirled around so fast that she got vertigo, and Christina was met with the smirking face of Will.

"Shut up," she said accusingly, running her hands through her short, dark hair once again. Christina really hoped that she wasn't blushing. "I thought you said you would wait out there."

"Well, I was doing that," Will explained. "But then you were taking too long and it felt kind of awkward just standing out there." He smiled, and her heart rate sped up. Holy Candor, he was cute. But if Christina said that out loud, things would just be awkward.

"So," she rested an arm on his shoulder and tried to act casual. "Where do you want to walk?"

"I'm not sure. Should we go outside by the train tracks? I sort of miss the fresh air." Will looked at her for approval. "Or, you know, wherever you feel like walking."

"Outside is good." Christina decided. The two initiates started to make their way out of the pit and back up to the train tracks. "Let's talk. This silence is uncomfortable."

"What's there to talk about?" Will asked.

"There's plenty to talk about!" She exclaimed. "I don't even know your favorite color, Will. Isn't that something your g-" she stopped herself from saying _girlfriend_. "-friend should know?"

"Yeah, okay. My favorite color is green." He chuckled. "What about you? Since we're... Friends, I should also have the right to know." Will's expression implied that he had almost let something slip, but Christina wasn't sure what it was, exactly.

"My favorite color also happens to be green." She told him. "What's your favorite shade of green?"

"Ladies first." Will looked at Christina pointedly and she punched him hard on the shoulder. "Ow, geez, Christina."

"I asked you first. You answer first." She said.

"Okay, fine. I like the dark green."

"The dark green," Christina repeated. "You know that there are like, fifty shades of-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Will interrupted, chuckling. "Green, like, forest green. Your turn."

"My favorite shade of green is the celery kind of shade, like..." She had to stop herself from saying _your eyes._

"Like what?" Will prompted.

"Like... Celery." _Wow... Really smooth, Christina. Way to go._

"Oh." He said. She couldn't really tell, but she thought he was blushing. "Oh, look, this is a nice spot." They came upon the short wooden platform and Will took a seat. Christina followed him and did the same. For what seemed like a long time, there was an awkward silence. Will was still blushing.

"Are you okay there, Will?" Christina asked.

"Uh, yeah." He answered quickly, blushing even more furiously now. "So, um, what's your favorite... Book?"

"I don't read much." She said. "What about you, Mr. _'I once memorized a map of the city for fun'_?"

"Are you really going to make me pick?" Will laughed, and once again, things were easy between them, just like it had always been. It was confusing, one minute it was really awkward and one minute it was fine. Great. _Easy_.

"Nerd," Christina coughed, both of them cracking up.

"Shut up, Christina." Will smiled and it lasted for a few seconds before he turned to her and leaned in. He pressed his lips to hers and...

Oh. Oh. _Oh_.

Christina felt like there was a Dauntless flame in her chest. A giddy feeling washed over her, and she couldn't help being disappointed when Will pulled away, his face bright red.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, clearly very embarrassed. "That wasn't-" he started taking tentative steps back, an apologetic expression on his face.

"You dork." Christina grinned. "Get over here." Will took a step closer, and she went up and hugged him. Not very Dauntless of her, but she didn't care.

"Wait, so-" he just looked thoroughly confused. She laughed.

"I like you too, silly."

"Really?" Will's face brightened.

"Really." She planted a light kiss on his cheek. She felt him sigh with relief, and he grabbed her hand. They laced their fingers and sat for a while, watching as some people- fellow Dauntless, probably- zip lined in the distance. Once that got boring, the two Dauntless initiates made their way to the pit for some food.

Maybe things weren't as confusing as Christina had thought.

* * *

**I love Christina and Will so much but then Veronica came in and ruined it. :( Any story ideas or requests just leave in your review and I'll try to get to them. **

**thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
